


Kingdom Come

by Uniko



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Depression, Despair, F/M, He'll do anything to protect her, Look 2 people who are the 'outcasts' of their siblings?? match made in heaven, Melancholy, Other characters added as they appear, Tsubaki never wanted an Eve but now that he does, Vampires, Vanya is the Eve of Melancholy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uniko/pseuds/Uniko
Summary: Despair is her sword, Melancholy her shield.Two people who were never meant to meet do and the world is never the same.(Or Vanya meets the Servamp of Melancholy and she suddenly has the family she always wanted even if its a bunch of crazy Vampires.)





	Kingdom Come

**Author's Note:**

> what is this niche bullshit. oof. I'll try my best to explain Servamp stuff for people who only know TUA but I'll have to read the servamp manga again to refresh myself. I recommend reading Servamp for yourself though it is such an amazing series.

 

She had been alone since she was young. Alone in a house filled with people. One would think that having 6 siblings (even if there was only four now), a mother, a father, and even a butler in the form of her father's chimpanzee butler would stave off the loneliness, and yet..

 

Melancholy filled her lungs with every breath;She performed her despair with every note from her violin. She wasn’t always this bad. Even if she wasn’t included in the ‘family’ business she still had Five, she had Ben. But poor poor Five, their precious Icarus, who grew too proud and vain. And Ben, poor Ben, who had never liked the killing who in his own despair had been killed in a mission gone wrong.

 

But where did that leave her, number seven, poor Lonely Ordinary Vanya? No one paid that much attention to her not when they were all trying, except Klaus, to get even a scrap of whatever love Sir Reginald Hargreeves may be able to give.

 

Some days she just wanted to scream out her frustration at the world. At being thrown into a world she was not prepared for, never learned to live in. For what did Reginald care for teaching his kids how to live on their own? To be their own person and not just a member of the Academy? And Vanya who had never been a part of the academy despite the last name Hargreeves was lost even more.

 

And yet she did her best, was able to get her GED and go to a community college for music, was able to join an orchestra and teach children her passion. 

 

But it wasn't enough. Every so often the melancholy and despair would crawl their way up her body strangling both heart and lungs and her breath would hitch as tears pricked at her eyes. She would drown all the feeling by taking her medication and numb herself to her feelings and world.

 

She would occasionally give a thought to stopping the medication, realizing that while it helps it wasnt healthy to cut off all feeling especially when it leaves her worse when the effects come down.

 

She still took them, scared of how she would be when she didn’t. 

 

And where does that leave her exactly? 

 

She tightened her jacket around her as she walked down the streets of the city on her way to practice. Eyes blank and going through the motions, she crossed the street quickly knowing just how fast the lights turned. 

 

Dodging other pedestrians she tried to make her way to the sidewalk but before she could she ended up colliding with someone. Her violin case fell off her shoulder.

 

“I’m sorry!” Vanya said quickly before diving for her violin but an arm stopped her.

 

“Hm, don’t worry about it. Here let me get it for you.” The man said, before bending down to grab the violin for her.

 

Vanya looked up and studied the man. He had straight black hair to his chin and was wearing some form of japanese traditional wear. Black sunglasses were perched on his nose and when they slid down as he bent to get the violin Vanya was taken aback by the bright ruby red of his eyes.

 

“Here you go.” He smiled as he handed her the case.

 

“Thank you…” She whispered. The melancholy in her heart abated a bit as she smiled tentatively back at her.

 

“Stay safe now okay~” He told her patting her on the shoulder before waving and making his way to the other side of the street.

 

Hearing a car horn she rushed to her side of the street and proceeded to watch the man walk away.

 

“Who…” She clutched at her chest, a feeling of what she thought was hope making her gidy.


End file.
